A Halloween Night
by Ryou's 01 Fan
Summary: The YGO! gang are going trick or treating! Old lady throwing eggs, someone burned their halloween candy, and a bunch of other things. What in the world did Pegasus give them? Ch. 4 is up! Please R&R! Only one more chapter to go! Halloween can't last forev
1. Chapter 1

**A Halloween Night**

By: Ryou's 01 Fan

Disclaimer: No, No, No! I don't own YuGiOh! Hehehe…..

My first YuGiOh! Story ever! Please Review!

**Chapter 1 **

"Hey Yugi! Wait up!"Joey yelled. Joey ran to catch up with Yugi and Tea who were walking to school.

"Hey Joey! Where's Serenity?" Tea asked him.

"She's coming later. She's got a doctor's appoinment now," Joey answered. The three continued walking to school.

"So Halloween is coming up, what should we do this year?" Joey asked the two.

Last year they had all had a Halloween Party at Yugi's house. The plan was just to invite a couple of people but Joey misunderstood and ended up inviting everyone in the neighborhood! Well in the end, the party got out of control and the police came to break up the party. The year before that, Joey, Tristan, and Duke had dressed up and had run around the neighborhood scaring little kids. The mothers complained and once again, the police came to stop them. The year before that, Joey and Tristan had packed toilet paper and eggs in backpacks to throw at their teacher's houses. Unfortunately, the police also caught them because Joey tripped and dropped the carton of eggs. He was trying to pick them up with his hands because he still wanted to use them when he heard the familiar siren. Tristan had already left but had gotten caught later. Serenity, Tea, and Mai had stayed home those two years and Yugi had gone to visit a friend with his grandpa.

"Well I think we should all do something together," Tea said, and then she looked at Joey and continued, "Something that doesn't involve the police."

Joey grinned. "Hey why don't we go trick-or-treating this year? You know like normal," Joey said.

"That's a great idea Joey! I could be a dancer, or a vet, or…" Tea continued naming all the possible costumes she could be.

"What do ya say Yugi? Wanna go trick-or-treating?" Joey asked looking at Yugi.

"Sound great Joey! My grandpa said we weren't going to go to our trip this year," Yugi said.

"Yeah so were going trick-or-treating!" yelled Joey. They had arrived at school and entered the building.

**Lunch Break **

"Trick-or-treating huh?" said Duke. Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Mai were all sitting in one of the white tables outside. Serenity still hadn't arrived.

"Yeah, we could all get costumes and get free candy!" said Joey.

"So why don't we all go to the store today? Halloween is in 5 days you know," Mai said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "I know what I'm going to be. Romeo! I'll be Romeo and Serenity can be Juliet," Tristan said.

"What!" cried out Duke, "Serenity's going to be _my _Juliet."

"No, she's going to be my Juliet!" yelled Tristan.

"Mine!" Duke yelled back.

"No! Mine!" Tristan yelled.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Joey, "My sis ain't going to be neither of your Juliets." Both Duke and Tristan looked crushed.

"Ok. Let's all meet in front of the school," Mai said. The bell rang and the group went inside.

**After School…**

Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Duke, Tristan, and Mai were all in front of the school waiting for Joey. The bell had rung 15 minutes ago and Joey hadn't come out to meet them.

"Where could he be?" Yugi said.

"Yeah. This trick-or-treating idea was his plan," Tristan said. He was mad because Duke had beaten him at telling Serenity about the plan after school.

"Look there he is!" Tea said pointing at the school's steps. Sure enough, there was Joey, walking calmly, like he had all day. He spotted them and walked over.

"Hey guys! What are you waiting for?" Joey asked.

"What! Don't tell me you forgot? We were supposed to meet here after school so we could all go to the store and get our costumes remember?" said Tristan.

"Oh yeah! It must have slipped my mind!" Joey grinned.

They walked over to Mai's red car and squeezed in. They drove to a store called "Mannie's" were they sold costumes during Halloween time.

The gang entered the store and went picking for their costumes. "Oh. Now this costume is nice!" said Mai holding up a purple strapless dress with a small silvery crown.

"I like this one," Serenity said. She was holding up a long witch's costume. It was black and red with long sleeves.

"Look at this one you guys," said Tea holding up a clown costume. The outfit was like the one clowns wore at the circus only that this costume had red lips all over it. Mai laughed and then went to try her dress on.

Meanwhile Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Duke were frantically searching the aisles. Most of the good costumes were gone since Halloween was in 5 days.

"Hey! Come over here you guys!" Tristan yelled and pointed at an aisle. Joey, Yugi, and Duke went to where Tristan was. The whole asile was covered with masks: evil clown masks, devil masks, killer masks, etc.

"I get the clown mask!" yelled Joey grabbing the mask. Duke was looking at all the masks thinking which one he should get. Yugi was having a hard time choosing between a Dark Magician mask and a Kuriboh mask.

"Hey Yugi!" a voice called out behind him. Yugi turned to see who had called and was surprised when he saw ……..

Well that's the 1st chapter! So who did Yugi see? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Halloween Night**

By: Ryou's 01 Fan

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! in any way at all.

Finally I have the 2nd chapter! Congrats to **Browneyedalbino **who guessed right on who Yugi saw! So who _did_ Yugi see? Read on…

**Chapter 2 **

_Where we last left off… _

Meanwhile Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Duke were frantically searching the aisles. Most of the good costumes were gone since Halloween was in 5 days.

"Hey! Come over here you guys!" Tristan yelled and pointed at an aisle. Joey, Yugi, and Duke went to where Tristan was. The whole asile was covered with masks: evil clown masks, devil masks, killer masks, etc.

"I get the clown mask!" yelled Joey grabbing the mask. Duke started looking at all the masks thinking which one he should get. Yugi was already having a hard time choosing between a Dark Magician mask and a Kuriboh mask.

"Hey Yugi!" a voice called out behind him. Yugi turned to see who had called and was surprised when he saw ……..

Ryou! He was in front of Yugi wearing blue jeans and a blue vest that read Can I Help You? on it. Joey, Tristan, and Duke turned around and grinned when they saw Ryou. They came and stood next to Yugi.

"What are you doing here," Yugi asked, "I thought you moved to Elk Grove Village."

"I did but decided to move back here. I even got a job see," he said pointing to his shirt. Joey started reading it out loud.

"Can I Help You," he read, "So what do ya do here Ryou?"

"I mostly help customers and things like that," Ryou replied.

"Well maybe you can help me," Duke said, "Which mask do you think will go best on me." Duke held two masks, both looking similar to each other.

"Uumm…," Ryou said not knowing what to say.

"They both look the same idiot!" Tristan said.

"Yeah…to someone you doesn't know anything!" Duke shot back. They continued arguing but then they got bored and stopped. Yugi pulled Ryou to the side.

"So are you guys going trick-or-treating this year," Ryou asked Yugi.

"Yep and it was MY idea!" Joey said proudly. He continued to stare at his evil clown mask in his hand.

"You should come with us. It'll be fun all of us going. Mai, Tea, and Serenity are also here," Yugi told Ryou.

"I know. I said hello to them before I found you guys," Ryou said.

"So will you go with us trick-or-treating then?" Yugi asked.

"Well…Ok. My work shift ends in 10 minutes. After I'm done, I'll come join you guys so I can look for my costume," he said.

"Ok," Yugi replied. Ryou left and Yugi turned to Joey who was still staring at his evil clown mask.

"Hey Joey which one should I get Dark Magician or Kuriboh?" Yugi said holding up the two masks. Suddenly Yami materialized next to Yugi.

"Hey Yami! Where have you been?" Yugi asked.

"Oh I've been around. By the way Yugi, where are we?" Yami asked staring at all the masks. He had never seen so many ugly faces (meaning the masks).

"Halloween store. This year we are going trick-or-treating," Yugi said, "Now which one should I get Dark Magician or Kuriboh?"

"Dark Magician! He's like your favorite Yugi!" Joey said.

"I agree," Yami said.

"Ok. Hey! You should get a costume too Yami! So what would you like to be?" Yugi asked Yami eagerly.

"I don't know. I'll be Kuriboh then since you will be Dark Magician," Yami said getting the mask from Yugi.

"Ok we are done," Tristan said to them. He and Duke came toward them holding their black shopping bags.

"Well that's real nice. You guys didn't wait for the rest of us to finish getting our costumes," Joey said. "So what are you guys going to be anyway?"

"I'm not telling. You'll find out on Halloween," Tristan said.

"Same here. I got the best costume and I wouldn't want Tristan here to get jealous," Duke smirked. Tristan glared.

"Well I'm going to be….Evil Clown mask!" Joey said holding up the mask.

"Well we should look for Tea and the others. Yami and I have our costumes too," Yugi said.

Duke, Tristan, Joey, Yugi, and Yami searched the store until they found Tea and Serenity near the dressing room.

"Hey guys did you find your costumes?" Tea asked.

"Yep," they all replied.

"So did we. I'm going to be a ballerina and Serenity's going to be a witch. We are just waiting for Mai to come out. She's been there for awhile," Tea said.

"Are you ready Mai," Serenity called out.

"Ok you guys. I'm coming out," Mai yelled behind the brown door. Mai appeared and everyone stared. She was wearing the purple strapless dress with a small silvery crown. The dress looked like it was made for her.

"Wow Mai! You look beautiful," Joey said.

"Thanks Joey," Mai replied blushing. "I love this costume! I'm a queen!"

"Well looks like everyone has their costume picked out. We just have to wait for Ryou," Yugi said.

"Hey guys!" Ryou called to them. He was walking toward them. In his arm he had what looked like a black cloak.

"Hey. Do you have your costume already?" Tristan asked.

"Yep. I am going to be a vampire!" he said holding a black cloak with red on one side. "I even have the fangs." He opened his mouth and white sharp fangs showed.

"Well lets go pay," Tea said. They bought their costumes and once again squeezed into Mai's car.

"Ow! Tristan you kicked me," yelled Joey who was on the floor of the car.

"Sorry but Duke here is practically choking me," Tristan said.

"Hey it isn't my fault," Duke said.

"You guys stop complaining," Mai ordered. They all fell silent. Mai stopped in front of Joey's house. Serenity and Joey got out of the car.

"Remember that we are meeting at Yugi's house so we can all go together!" Tea said.

"Ok," Serenity replied, "See you then."

Mai dropped off the rest and went straight home.

**October 31st **

**HALLOWEEN**

****

"Yami! Do you remember where I left my costume?" Yugi asked. "I'm sure I put it in the closet but its not there anymore."

"Hmm….let me check the closet again," Yami said. He was already wearing his Kuriboh mask and costume. He opened up the closet door and there was Yugi's costume on the floor. "Here it is. It was on the floor."

"But…I... I checked the whole closet!" Yugi said. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"It's probably Joey and Serenity. He called and said that they will be here early," Yami replied. He opened the door and sure enough there stood Joey and Serenity.

Joey had black plants and shirt. He was wearing his evil clown mask. It was white with blue dark eyes and an evil red grin painted on it. Some fake red hair stood at the top. Serenity had a long black and red witch costume with a black pointed hat.

"Yeah! It's Halloween!" Joey said.

"We know Joey. You have been talking about it for the past few days," Serenity said smiling at her brother.

"Well I'm going to put on my costume," Yugi said, "Open the door when the others come." Yugi went upstairs to his room.

"Hey Yami! Do you have any food around here? I'm kinda hungry!" Joey asked.

"Yeah. There's some chips in the pantry," Yami said.

"Ok!" Joey went to the kitchen and opened the pantry door. Seconds later….. "YAMI! Come here quick!" Joey yelled.

Yami and Serenity looked at each other and ran to the kitchen. Joey was in front of the pantry with his head down. The pantry door was closed.

"What is it brother," Serenity asked. Joey stared at his feet. Yami slowly opened the pantry door and saw…………..

* * *

So how was it? I know Halloween is over but in their world it's not. I know this chapter didn't have a lot in it but the next chapter will be better! I just hope my teachers give me less homework! Well anyway see ya later! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A Halloween Night**

By: Ryou's 01 Fan

Disclaimer: No, No, No! I don't own YuGiOh! Hehehe…..

OMG! I'm so sorry! I haven't update in a LONG time! I really wanted to finish this by Halloween but Halloween is over! Sorry again! I will finish this story!

**Chapter 3**

Where we last left off……

"Hey Yami! Do you have any food around here? I'm kinda hungry!" Joey asked.

"Yeah. There's some chips in the pantry," Yami said.

"Ok!" Joey went to the kitchen and opened the pantry door. Seconds later….. "YAMI! Come here quick!" Joey yelled.

Yami and Serenity looked at each other and ran to the kitchen. Joey was in front of the pantry with his head down. The pantry door was closed.

"What is it brother," Serenity asked. Joey stared at his feet. Yami slowly opened the pantry door and saw…………..

NOTHING!

"Ahh…Joey? What is wrong?" Yami asked him.

"You don't see it? You don't?" Joey said. "Serenity come look. What do you see Sis?" Serenity came closer.

"Joey I don't see anything," she said slowly to her brother.

"That's the point," Joey said. "WHERE IS THE FOOD?"

At that moment Yugi came back dressed in his Dark Magician costume.

"YUGI!" Joey exclaimed. "I have bad news pal. Someone stole all your food. Now I'm gonna starve!"

"Ah Joey…..I was cleaning that out yesterday. All the food that I had there I put in that cabinet," Yugi said pointing to a cabinet behind them. Joey quickly opened it and there were piles and piles of all the chips and snacks you could imagine.

"FOOD!" Joey said taking out a bag of chips, some brownies, a cookie, and an extra large bag of marshmallows.

:Ding Dong: The doorbell rang.

"It's probably the others," Yugi said. Serenity and Yami followed. Joey stayed behind eating his junk food. Yugi opened the door and there was Mai, Tea, Ryou, and Duke I their costumes. Mai was a Queen, Tea a ballerina, Ryou a vampire, and finally everyone saw what Duke had chosen a……..PRINCE CHARMING! He had black boots, dark blue pants, a white uniform shirt, a red cape, and a black hat.

"Come on in guys," Yugi said. They entered the house and sat down on the couch.

"I'm Prince Charming!" Duke said. "And who will be my Princess? He went over to Serenity and bowed at the waist.

"Hey you are gonna be alone you hear that!" Joey said coming from behind them.

:DING DONG:

"That must be Tristan. I wonder what he has." Yugi said getting the door. He opened the door and there stood Tristan………………IN THE SAME COSTUME AS DUKE.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry I'm a little late I….." Tristan stopped and stared at Duke.

3…2…..1…..

"HEY!" They both yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY COSTUME?"

"Oh come on guys it's just a costume. Besides…….it's funny," Mai said bursting out laughing. Everyone started laughing except Duke and Tristan.

"Grrr……take it off Tristan! I got here first," Duke said.

"No way! I bought it first!" Tristan replied. "You take it off!" They were staring at each other with fire in their eyes. Before they could start punching each other Yugi came with something in his hand.

"Here Tristan. You can have this red feather," Yugi said giving him the feather. "You can put it on your hat."

"Oh thanks Yugi," Tristan said. He put the red feather on the side of his hat. "HA," he said to Duke, "I have a FEATHER!"

"Psst…so?" Duke said, "It's just a feather!"

"Come on you guys let's start already! I want candy!" Joey yelled. Yugi passed out plastic bags to everyone. It was eight o' clock in the afternoon. They headed outside and walked in 2's. Yugi and Yami in the front, Joey and Serenity behind them, Tea and Mai together, and finally Tristan and Duke with Ryou in between them.

"Let's go to my house first!" Joey said. Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Ah Joey…no one is at your house," Mai said.

"Yeah are you that stupid," Tristan said.

"Hey I'm not stupid. Hello. I have candy there. Just watch okay," Joey said. They walked and finally came to the house. It was small and it was painted white. He door stood in the middle with two large windows next to it. Joey walked up the steps to the house.

"Okay," he said wait here. He went inside. Everyone was silent.

"You can knock now!" Joey said from behind the door.

Yugi knocked on the door. Joey opened it. He had a large bowl full of candy.

"Trick-or-Treat," Yugi said extending his bag towards Joey. Joey grinned and put candy in his bag. The rest stood there staring.

"Hello. Do you want candy or not?" Joey said.

"Yes!" Everyone said. Joey gave them candy. When he was done, he put the bowl inside the house and went outside.

"Joey you actually bought candy?" Mai asked as they were walking to the next house.

"Ya…didn't you?" he said.

"Nope," she said.

"Neither did I," said Tea.

"None of us did Joey," Tristan said laughing.

"What? Where is you spirit huh? If you don't want my candy, I can have it back Tristan," Joey said.

"No...No…that's okay," Tristan said staring at his X-large Hershey Bar. The next house they came across was dark.

"Do you think anyone is home," Yami said.

"I dunno. This house is creepy," Joey said, "This place looks familiar….I have seen it before but where?"

"Yeah….you're right Joey. I have seen this place too," Tristan said.

"Well whatever. Let's knock already," Duke said. He knocked on the door. No one answered. Suddenly the door crept open.

"Why hello children, you…..." the old lady stopped and stared at Duke.

"OMG!" Duke, Tristan, and Joey said. They had suddenly remembered where they had seen this house before.

"I remember you fellows. You threw eggs at my windows, you bad, bad boys!" The old lady suddenly got a carton of eggs and started throwing them at Joey, Tristan and Duke. The others stared as the old lady continued throwing eggs.

"Never come here again, you hear," The old lady slammed the door shut. Everyone stared at Duke, Tristan, and Joey. They were covered from head-to-toe with egg shells and yellow yolk.

"Thanks a lot you guys," Mai said looking at them. "We didn't get any candy.

"Maybe we'll have better luck at the next house," Serenity suggested. They walked to the next house. This time Ryou knocked. The door opened and this young guy came out. He was wearing baggy jeans and a white shirt. His brown hair was all messy as if he had just woken up from bed.

"Trick-or-Treat," the gang said. They guy stared at them.

"Ahhh…..hold on……MA! HEY MA! DO YOU HAVE CANDY FOR THE TRICK-Or-TREATERS?" He yelled. The gang just stared at him. _He's still living with his mom? They thought._

The guy turned to them. "Sorry mates. She didn't buy any but here……," the man came and put cans of beers in their bags. The gang was so shocked that they didn't say they weren't old enough to drink. "Sorry about that," he said and closed the door.

"Did that just happen?" Duke said looking at his friends. Tea burst out laughing and then they all did.

"Well I'm just gonna taste it," Joey said.

"NO," they all yelled at him.

"We'll just give them to someone……," Mai said. _But who?_

"Man this sucks," Tristan said. "The only candy we have received so far is from Joey."

"See? If I hadn't bought that candy, we wouldn't have any right now!" Joey said as they were walking to the next house.

"Hey this is Isis and Marik's house!" Tea said.

"Finally some candy!" Joey said smiling.

They were walking towards the door when the door suddenly burst open and Marik came out flying. He landed on the grass right in front of everyone.

"Ow…..that hurt Isis!" he groaned.

"That's what you get you baka!" Isis yelled appearing in front of the door. "Oh," she said, "I didn't know you guys were here."

"Trick-or-Treat!" Joey said.

"I would give you candy but this BAKA brother of mine burned it all. Seriously what were you thinking? I mean if you ate it, that's another story but burning it?" she said angrily at her brother who was still on the ground.

"I wanted to see which would burn faster," Marik said getting up.

"WHAT!" Isis said.

"Ahhh….we'll just go now," Yugi said.

"Wait….here…," Isis said. She went inside her house and came back with golden bracelets. She gave each of them one. "I was going to throw these away but you can have them."

"Thanks," Yugi said. They quickly walked to the other house. None of them wanted to see what Isis was capable of when she was mad. They wondered what the next house would be like……………………..

Finally I'm back! So sorry I haven't updated in almost a year. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Halloween Night**

By: Ryou's 01 Fan

**Disclaimer:** No, No, No! I don't own YuGiOh! Hehehe…..

**AN:** Roger is the name I gave to Pegasus' butler. Sorry if that isn't is name

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Where we last left off…_

They quickly walked to the other house. None of them wanted to see what Isis was capable of when she was mad. They wondered what the next house would be like...

The day was getting dark as the YuGiOh gang walked to the next house. They had been walking by a black iron fence for a while now.

"Where's the next house huh?" Joey asked. "I want some real candy. All we have now is my candy, that guy's beer, some bracelet Isis gave us, and I still have egg yolk on me!"

"Hey you guys! Isn't this Pegasus' house?" Tristan asked stopping in front of the fence.

"Hey yeah you're right Tristan!" Joey said standing next to him. "Let's go get some candy!" Joey took off running towards the gate. The rest followed him.

"WHAT!" They heard Joey yell. "What is the meanin' of this?"

"What is it Joey?" Yugi asked when they finally arrived at the gate.

"It's locked!" Joey said.

"Well of course it's locked Joey. If you had a house like that would you want people coming in whenever they wanted?" Mai said.

"Ahhh…what are we going to do?" Tristan said.

"Hey let's try yelling," Duke said. "Maybe he'll hear us and open up."

"Okay," Tea said reluctantly.

"I guess we could try," Serenity said although she really didn't want to.

"Okay on the count of 3, we yell "Pegasus" at the same time," Joey said to them. "One…..two…….three."

"PEGASUS," They yelled.

**Meanwhile inside the mansion……**

"Do you hear something Roger?" Pegasus asked his butler. He was sitting in his dining room enjoying a glass of red wine.

"No Sir. Pardon me but I was listening to the radio," Roger said.

"Hmmm…….," Pegasus said. "I thought I heard faint yelling." He got up and looked out of his window. He couldn't see the gate clearly because it was too far. "Roger, my binoculars please."

"Yes Sir," Roger said handing Pegasus his black binoculars.

"Well, well, well! It's Yugi-boy and his little friends. Open the gate for them Roger," Pegasus said.

"Yes Sir," Roger said. He went over to this grey box and opened it. He pushed a red button that opened the gates outside.

**Back to the Yugi and his little friends…**

The gates had suddenly opened.

"Yeah! It worked!" Joey yelled. "Let's go." The rest followed him. After walking for 20 minutes, they finally reached the door. Joey rang the doorbell. The door opened and there stood Pegasus.

"Hello Yugi-boy and friends!" Pegasus greeted them. "Long time no see! What brings you to my mansion? The next tournament isn't until December, remember?"

"Ahhh…we know that Pegasus but we aren't here for that," Joey told him.

"Don't you know what day it is today?" Yugi said.

"It's a Saturday," Pegasus said slowly.

"We know that! Can't you tell by our costumes?" Duke said.

"Well you guys always dress weird. How am I supposed to know?" Pegasus said.

"Dress weird? You better take that back, you freak. You're the one that needs a new style!" Mai said. "It's Halloween, Pegasus! We go to your house and you give us candy."

"Really? I give YOU candy? Fine. Roger, please bring my special Pegasus bars," He told Roger.

"Yes Sir," Roger said.

"Now let's see. There are nine of you……times $2.00 for each candy bar….plus tax….which gives you a total amount of $18.45!" Pegasus said extending hand like they were going to give it to him.

No one said anything. They were too shocked. Finally Joey spoke.

"WHAT!" He yelled. "Is this some kind of sick joke Pegasus? Halloween candy is FREE!"

"Free? Hahahaha….Joey-boy nothing is free in this world. I thought everyone knew that but of course I forgot you're a little on the slow side," Pegasus said smiling which was pretty creepy. It was then that Roger appeared with a black bag filled with the "Pegasus" candy bars. The next thing that happened was too fast for anyone to understand how it happened but Joey snatched the bag from Roger's hands and started running towards the gate.

"RUN!" Joey yelled back at them. The rest started to run so fast that anyone walking by would think that they were being chased by some wild animal.

"CRIMINAL!" Pegasus yelled. "Roger, close the gate! They can't escape with my Pegasus bars!" Roger rushed over to the grey to close the gate but it was too late. The gang had run so fast that instead of it taking them 20 minutes to get out, it took them 2 minutes. After they had left Pegasus' mansion, they still didn't stop running until they were three blocks away from his house.

Finally they stopped in a park. Joey fell to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"BAKA!" Mai said slowly since running in a dress must be twice as hard. "What………were………you……….thinking?"

"Hehehe………..Don't worry…..Mai….I'll share 'em," Joey said. Everyone was lying on the grass, trying to get their heart beats to normal again. After a while, Ryou spoke.

"Do you think Pegasus called the police by now?" Ryou asked out loud.

"The police? Over some candy?" Tristan said. "I don't think so."

"Well I don't know. Pegasus seemed pretty upset," Ryou said.

"You better hide them Joey," Duke said.

"I think you should return them back," Serenity said.

"Are you crazy Serenity? If I return them, Pegasus will kill me," Joey said. "No. I'll just hide 'em. Don't worry guys." Joey got the bag and put it under his shirt.

"Ah…..well this is turning out to be different than I expected," Tea said.

"You got that right, Tea," Mai told her friend.

"Well let's keep on walking," Yami said. "I'm sure there's still candy out there."

"Yeah, let's go," Yugi said getting up. The rest got up and started to walk towards the nearest house. It was brightly decorated with orange lights. The front yard was filled with orange pumpkins and gravestones.

"Hey! Isn't this Rebecca's house?" Tea asked Yugi.

"I don't know. I don't recognize it," Yugi said. He climbed the steps and rang the bell. The door opened and there stood Rebecca. The moment she saw Yugi, she went over and hugged him tightly.

"YUGI!" Rebecca yelled as she was hugging him.

"Ah…hi Rebecca," Yugi said blushing. He wasn't used to hugging girls or should I say girls hugging him since he was just standing there.

"Okay enough hugging!" Joey said. "Where's the candy?" Finally Rebecca let go.

"Okay. Okay. Hold on," Rebecca said. She went inside and got out a large bowl filled with all kinds of candy.

"CANDY!" Joey yelled. He grabbed a handful from the bowl and dropped it in his candy bag.

"Hey Joey, leave some for us," Duke said.

"Yeah," Tristan said.

After they had all gotten their candy, Yugi asked Rebecca, "Where is Professor Hawkins?"

"Oh. Grandpa is sleeping. He worked really late last night at work. That's why I'm in charge of passing the candy!" Rebecca replied.

"Aren't you sad that you won't be getting candy this year," Joey asked her.

"Not really. It's almost curfew time so I will be getting most of this candy," Rebecca said holding the bowl of candy.

"What curfew?" Joey asked.

"Didn't you know?" Tristan said. "They gave an announcement at school last Friday."

"How am I supposed to remember anything from Friday?" Joey said.

"Anyways, they have a curfew for Trick-or-Treater's this year. It's at 9 p.m. Anyone under 18 who is not with an adult after that time will get a free ride to the Police Station," Tristan said.

"But…WE are under 18!" Joey said.

"Exactly. So we better hurry. What time is it?" Mai asked Rebecca.

"It's 8:40 p.m. You guys better hurry," Rebecca said.

"Thanks," Mai said. "See ya around."

"Bye YUGI!" Rebecca yelled before closing he door.

"Well we have about 20 minutes left…….man all these people are already sleeping," Duke said looking around them. He was right. The only house that was still lighted up was Rebecca's.

"Hey! Let's go to Kaiba's house!" Yugi suddenly said.

"What! I'm not going to moneybags' house," Joey said.

"Come on Joey! Think of all the candy they must have! Especially since Mokuba loves chocolate," Duke said.

"Aww…….alright. Let's go," Joey said. The friends walked towards Seto Kaiba's house or should I say mansion. They just hoped that they would have enough time to get home without being caught.

* * *

YAY! I finally finished this. Only one more chapter to go and I have completed my first short YuGiOh story. Me so happy Please review! 


End file.
